Meeting Mom
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: Mother's Day special story! Madoka is decorating the B-Pit with flowers for Mother's Day when Gingka comes in. Madoka reminds him of Mother's Day and he leaves upset. Meanwhile, Ryo arrives at the WBBA with a very special person! One-Shot.


**XD Ok, I am here with a new story in celebration of Mothers Day! To all you moms out there, including my own, you guys are amazing! Zero!**

**Zero: GalaxyPegasus14 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade! Hi mom!**

The entire air smelled strongly of flowers inside the B-Pit. Madoka was laying out more and more flowers, coating the inside of her shop with them. Gingka walked in, then walked back out, coughing. A few minutes later, he came in again.

"What's with all the flowers Madoka?" The redhead sounded a bit choked.

"It's Mother's Day Gingka! Did you forget?"

"Oh, it is? I don't usually keep track of those things..." Gingka trailed off, looking down at the ground as he spoke.

"Well you should, our moms do a lot for us." Madoka said, turning to examine her flower arrangement with a critical eye.

"Yeah..." Gingka trailed off again. "I think I'll go see if my dad needs any help at the WBBA, see you later."

Madoka turned and watched him leave. The redhead seemed a bit subdued, not as happy-go-lucky as he usually was. "Come to think of it, you never have mentioned anything about your mom." She thought aloud, watching as Gingka's red hair disappeared among the usual Metal Bey City traffic. "Wait a second! Ryo was out on a business trip! Gingka, wait!" Madoka set down the flowers she was holding and ran out the door after the redhead. She looked up and down the street, but didn't see him.

The brunette ran back inside and scribbled a note to her own mother, who was due back any moment from a long trip to another country. Madoka then ran out the door, assuming that Gingka would do as he said and go to the WBBA, probably to sulk and maybe take advantage of the indoor stadium where agents such as Tsubasa trained. Upon arriving, she found out from Hikaru that the Pegasus blader had gone up to his rooms on the tenth floor, where many of the Legendary Bladers, at least those who were still in Metal Bey City, practically lived. On Ryo's orders, the floor had been converted from a storage area to a full-on living space, complete with a lounge, snack bar, stadium, and enough rooms for around twenty bladers to sleep.

Madoka got into the elevator after greeting Hikaru's mom, who was going out to dinner with Hikaru once her workday ended.

Mere moments after Madoka left the lobby, the front doors of the WBBA again opened, and Ryo walked in. The director of the WBBA was not alone however, he was accompanied by a grey-eyed, brunette beauty, as well as two teens, both obviously younger than Gingka.

"Director! You are back from your business trip already?" Hikaru was surprised.

"Well, I told everyone that it was a business trip, but I was really going to pick up these guys, and it didn't take as long as I expected." Ryo replied. "And how many times do I have to remind you to call me, "The Immortal Phoenix!'" The redhead struck a pose.

Hikaru sweatdropped. "Mother, this is Mr. Ryo Hagane, the director of the WBBA. Director, this is my mom."

"Well, nice to meet you, Mrs. Hasama." Ryo said. "This is my wife, Setsuna, and two of my kids, Arashi and Anashi."

"Hi." The rest of the group said.

"Your wife? So, wait, this is Gingka's mom then?" Hikaru was surprised.

"Yes, speaking of Gingka, where is he? He has actually never met his mom or siblings." Ryo replied.

"He's up in his room I think, probably sulking around. Apparently Madoka told him it was Mother's Day and he got really quiet, she just went up to see him a moment ago." Hikaru replied.

"He probably got upset because he doesn't know his mother, yet." Ryo said. "He never really asked about her, and I saw him a few times when others would ask about her, he would either make some excuse and leave or change the subject. We should probably go up and see him." The redhead turned towards the elevator with his family.

Upstairs, Gingka was venting his frustration on a few training targets.

"Go, Pegasus! Smash it to pieces!" He shouted, as the silver and blue bey smashed one target to bits.

"Gingka!" Madoka's voice came from behind him as the targets stopped moving.

Pegasus froze in place as its owner turned around to look at the brunette behind him.

"Madoka? What's up?" He asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier, I forgot that your mom was a bit of a sore subject."

Gingka smiled sadly. "Yeah, kinda. Thanks anyway. Hey, can you scan over Pegasus while I keep training, see how much more my power has improved?"

"Sure!" Madoka got out her laptop and started up the training system.

"Alright, let's go Pegasus!" Gingka called, turning his attention back to the bey still spinning, waiting for his

next command.

"Alright, Gingka's room is this one!" Ryo exclaimed, knocking on a door on the left side of the long hallway. "Gingka? Are you in there?"

Silence was the only reply. Ryo opened the door slightly and poked his head in. "Gingka?"

Again there was no response from the empty room. Ryo stepped in and picked up a piece of paper from the desk. "Out training." He read. "Either this is old or he is in the training room, but we will check the stadium on this floor first."

"Is he a strong blader?" Setsuna asked as they walked down the hallway towards a door at the end of the hall.

"Oh yes, he is the strongest blader in the world, holding the official title and all." Ryo opened another door to reveal a large room, with four stadiums evenly spaced around it.

"Nope, he must be in the twentieth floor training room then, that's the only other place in the building to train." Ryo closed the door and led his family towards the elevator.

"What do you think he's like?" Anashi, a redheaded girl with the same grey eyes as her mother, asked.

"Who knows, but he is obviously strong, as dad said, if he has the champion title." Arashi, a brunette boy with the same golden-brown eyes as Ryo, answered his twin sister.

The group climbed into the elevator, and soon arrived at the twentieth floor of the building. Ryo entered a few codes into a computer that opened the door barring their way, and the group entered the training section of the WBBA.

"Smash it, Pegasus!" was the first thing the group heard.

"Speed is up by about twenty percent, but your accuracy is way off!" Madoka called.

"Then we need to work on control more!" Gingka replied, widening his battle stance a bit. "Keep it going, Pegasus!"

"Just watch him for a few minutes, you can tell that he is highly skilled." Ryo said quietly.

"Take the target's speed up to the next level Madoka!" Gingka called, pulling Pegasus back to the beginning of the course.

"You sure?" Madoka asked.

"Would I be asking you to turn up the heat if i wasn't sure?"

"Okay, I'm on it." Madoka laughed, pressing the few buttons that caused the targets to move faster.

Gingka concentrated only on the targets, his surroundings seemingly disappearing from around him. The only thing his golden-brown eyes saw were the targets, and his silver and blue bey spinning in front of them.

"Pegasus, Barrage Mode!"

A clank was heard as the bey's two-part Fusion Wheel slid across into the requested mode. The bey spun rapidly in a tight circle as Gingka became engulfed in the blue flames of his Legend Aura.

"Wow..." Setsuna was in awe as she watched her son, who she had not seen since a couple of months before

Anashi and Arashi were born.

"Go now, Pegasus! Final Drive Mode!" Gingka yelled.

Anashi and Arashi gasped as the silver and blue bey doubled it's speed.

"Special Move: Pegasus, Big Bang Tornado!"

A bright blue light filled the room, and the only thing that anyone could hear was the sound of metal smashing through wood for a few minutes before the light faded and everything became quiet.

Every single target was sliced perfectly through the center, and the top halves of each were lying in pieces on the floor. Satisfied with his results, Gingka leapt up into the air, doing a backflip and landing next to Madoka as he caught his bey out of the air.

"You showoff!" Madoka laughed.

"That was great Gingka!" Ryo called. "One hundred percent accuracy it would seem!"

"Dad? You are back early!" Gingka replied without turning around as he and Madoka leaned over her laptop screen.

"Yup, it didn't take as long as i expected, but there is someone here I want you to meet."

"Okay, just give me a second..." Gingka trailed off, placing his bey and launcher back into their respective places on his belt before turning around.

"Gingka, this is your mother, Setsuna." Ryo said.

Gingka's eyes widened at this and his mouth dropped open slightly. "M-mom?"

"Your blading skills are amazing Gingka." Setsuna said quietly, placing a hand on her son's shoulder.

Golden-brown eyes locked into grey as Gingka gazed at his mother. Suddenly, the redhead rushed forwards and hugged her, the same way he had done when he had found out that Ryo was still alive.

Ryo smiled. As Gingka stepped back from Setsuna, he indicated the twins standing just behind her. "And these are your siblings, twins Anashi and Arashi. You two, obviously, this is Gingka, the strongest blader in the entire world and your older brother by about two years."

"I have siblings? Cool!" Gingka exclaimed.

"And this is Madoka." Ryo introduced the brunette.

"Hi!" Madoka gave a little wave, then looked at the clock. "Oh my! I have to go, my mom is probably waiting for me! I'll see you guys later!"

"See you tomorrow Madoka!" Gingka called after the girl as she left.

"See you Gingka! Have fun with your family!" Madoka called back.

The brunette arrived at home just as her mother found her note on the counter. Mrs. Amano was an older version of her daughter, but the two had not seen each other in person for a few years, only speaking over the phone and video chat. Madoka's father took them out to a movie and a nice restaurant, then they went down to the river and stargazed.

"Madoka, huh?" Setsuna said once the brunette had left.

"Yeah, she's an amazing mechanic! And she makes the best food!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Not to mention the fact that she is Gingka's crush." Ryo teased.

The redhead's face turned the same bright shade as his hair at this comment. "Daaad!" He whined, tackling the older redhead.

Ryo let out a yelp as Gingka flew at him and bolted.

Setsuna laughed as she watched the two. "They are so similar to each other!"

"No kidding, they're both insane!" Anashi replied.

"Ha! You can't catch the Immortal Phoenix so easily! Don't think I will be fooled by your- Gingka! Are you alright?" Ryo rushed over to his son, who had tripped and was sitting on the ground holding his ankle.

A grimace of pain quickly turned to a huge grin once Ryo reached Gingka.

"You have fallen for my tactics dad!" Gingka crowed triumphantly as he pounced and grabbed onto Ryo's back.

"Hey! No fair!" Ryo yelled, trying to shake him off.

Setsuna, laughing, joined in the chase, attempting to help Ryo get the teen off his back. The two succeeded, until Anashi and Arashi joined in as well to help Gingka.

About fifteen minutes later, Tsubasa entered the room to find the entire family lying in a heap, with Gingka somehow on top and Ryo on the bottom. The silver haired blader raised an eyebrow at this, then turned around and promptly left.

"Okay everyone, go get ready to go to a nice restaurant. Gingka, if you wouldn't mind showing Anashi and Arashi to a couple of the empty rooms on the tenth floor for them to use?"

"Sure, come on guys!" Gingka exclaimed, heading for the elevator.

"And you and I will just head up to my, now our, room and get your stuff in." Ryo said, leading Setsuna towards the elevator after their kids.

About an hour later, the whole family was dressed and ready to go. Gingka was wearing a light blue dress shirt with a red tie, and Ryo wore an orange shirt with his usual tie. Arashi wore a black dress shirt and green tie, and Anashi and Setsuna both wore knee-length dresses in pink and red, respectively. The whole family climbed into a van and took off for the restaurant, laughing and joking among themselves the whole way.


End file.
